one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keldeo vs Rainbow Dash
Keldeo vs Rainbow Dash is ZackAttackX's twenty-eight One Minute Melee. Description Pokemon vs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! The followup of the Swords of Justice Battle Royale is already here! Which action-seeking pony will trot away with the win? It's unicorn vs pegasus in this fast paced battle! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Deeper into the Moor of Iccirus - Pokemon Black and White. "Well, that was a heck of a show!" Keldeo's train of thought was cut off by a blue pegasus that had swooped down and landed next to him. "Saw that fight with those 3 musketeer guys. Gotta say, it was a pretty cool battle!" the energetic Rainbow Dash remarked. Keldeo huffed. "Well, it wasn't THAT impressive! I didn't win. I didn't even come close!" Keldeo was obviously still depressed about his poor display earlier that day. Rainbow Dash chirped in again. "Hey, all that matters is that you gave it your all. You think I became a Wonderbolt overnight?" Keldeo just turned away from her. "Look, I know you probably get told this a lot, but all it takes is determination. And I can tell, you're very determined, aren't you... um... what's your name again?" she continued. "I'm Keldeo." he said without even turning. "Right. Keldeo. That's a cool name!" she responded. Keldeo turned and faced her. "Thanks. But having a cool name doesn't mean I'm good enough to be a Sword of Justice. I should probably just give up while I have the chance." the disappointed Colt Pokemon sighed. He turned to leave. Rainbow Dash just stood there. "And this is why you won't succeed! Your attitude is pathetic. Do you want to be known as the guy who gave in to his emotions? That's just petty!" she shouted after him. Keldeo spun around on the spot. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the irate Keldeo demanded. "I am not a quitter! I am one of the strongest Pokemon in the world!" Rainbow Dash smiled. "Strongest, huh? Then prove it!" IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! FIGHT! Angry that his pride had been insulted, Keldeo charged wildly with Aqua Jet. Rainbow Dash simply flew over him and kicked him into the river. Keldeo burst out of the water and scrambled onto the riverbank. Rainbow burst into laughter. "Looks like you're a little 'washed up'!" Keldeo became even more frustrated and charged with another Aqua Jet, which Rainbow dodged with ease. Keldeo landed safely and used Hydro Pump. Rainbow spun and created a tornado, which absorbed the Hydro Pump and sent it back at Keldeo. Keldeo was surprised, but kept his distance well. He used Swords Dance (finally using his brain) and raised his Attack. Rainbow Dash flew at him, attempting to scratch him with her wing (basically using Wing Attack!) but Keldeo anticipated this and hit Rainbow with an Aqua Tail. It was the pegasus' turn to fall into the water. "Hahaha! Now who's the one washed up?" Keldeo jeered, shooting another Hydro Pump at his opponent. Rainbow took off into the air. Keldeo glanced up at her and launched himself upwards with Aqua Jet. Rainbow was surprised that Keldeo managed to pull this off, but that didn't stop her from rushing at him at full speed, nearly knocking him out. Keldeo was thrown off balance, but easily regained control by Aqua Jetting at the pegasus again. This time, Keldeo scored a direct hit, which brought both ponies down from the sky. Both landed on the riverbank and struggled to get up first. The two got up at the same time. Rainbow Dash quickly flew at Keldeo and headbutted him backwards. Keldeo shrugged it off and attacked with Sacred Sword, slashing at Rainbow Dash's face. She barely dodged and took to the sky again. Keldeo took the time to use Swords Dance again to increase his Attack. He then proceeded to use Hydro Pump (weird considering Hydro Pump is a Special Attack, but Keldeo is a weird kid, so here we go!). The attack missed its mark and Rainbow Dash flew further upwards. Keldeo stayed on the surface, waiting for Rainbow Dash to make her move. She flew downwards and a mach cone formed around her. And with an epic explosion, the Sonic Rainboom was unleashed. Rainbow Dash came flying at Keldeo at full speed and Keldeo jumped up with Aqua Jet and smacked the pegasus out of the air, sending her crashing down to the ground. With one final Hydro Pump, Rainbow was launched into a nearby tree. K.O! Rainbow slowly picked herself up, her body throbbing in pain. "Heh. You're... you're pretty good... I'll admit it..." she gasped. Keldeo charged at her again with Aqua Jet, sending her even further into the woods. Rainbow landed hard. "Hey, what gives?" she groaned in pain. "Remember, you accepted my challenge, so you brought this on yourself!" Keldeo spat. He began to charge at her with Sacred Sword. The pegasus could only watch - she had no strength to counter or evade. Keldeo was about to finish her off for good, but a booming voice stopped him in his tracks. "STOP!" Keldeo froze. He slowly turned around to see Cobalion behind him. "What on earth are you doing, Keldeo?" he demanded to know. "What does it look like? I'm training!" Keldeo said in a tone that said "Isn't it obvious?" Cobalion was shocked. "AGAINST A DEFEATED OPPONENT!?" he roared. Keldeo looked down at Rainbow Dash, who was struggling to move. Keldeo swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be good. "Keldeo, you have disappointed me. You have once again let your emotions get the better of you. And look at where they have lead you." Cobalion said sternly. "That is not the way of a warrior. You must understand that a warrior carries himself with honor and mercy, however, you have displayed neither." Keldeo felt very, VERY bad at this point. He turned towards the badly injured Rainbow Dash and offered his... hoof? "Sorry about that. I got a bit carried away there. Are you okay?" Rainbow couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I'm simply smashing! Just had my butt handed to me by a unicorn who shoots water from his hooves!" Keldeo helped her up and the two shook hands- I mean, hooves. "I'll be fine though. I've got to go back home now. Before people start shipping us!" the pegasus joked. "I'll maybe see you again soon though!" she said before leaving. Keldeo waved her goodbye and he and Cobalion went to reunite with the rest of the Swords of Justice. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... KELDEO!Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees